shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Ekari
Ekari was the mate of Kakadora and the mother of Karyu, who would become famous as the Earth Saran, John Duke. For the most part Ekari was a normal saran girl with an unremarkable power level and talent for fighting. In fact she was regarded by most who knew her as clumsy. What set her apart though was her good humor and kind heart. On one occasion, she was assigned to a team lead by the Naru Clan's heir, Kakadora. The two gravitated towards eachother over their shared sense of humor and eventually Pair Bonded. That Kakadora fraternized so much with a low-born soldier with an unremarkable power level annoyed many, particularly Kakadora's twin, Kayoken, who regarded her as a "giggling klutz." Kakadora would not be deterred though and eventually sired a child with her. When Kakadora met the Fortune Teller who prophesizes that a Son of Naru will be the one to end the Holy Ghost, he told Ekari who likewise laughed it off. The Naru were a small, unimportant Clan and while Kakadora was considered strong, they had no reason to believe that a child between the two of them would be anything special. However, when their son Karyu was born and he possessed S-Class power, they both realized that the prophecy was true and what that meant for the two of them. Ekari immediately killed the doctor who delivered their son and had Kakadora fake the records to make him look like a reject. She used the excuse that the doctor had mocked her child's lack of strength and she killed him in anger, which no one had bothered to question. She helped Kakadora rewrite the hypnotic programming implanted into their son's consciousness and put him in a space pod with the direction to go to a planet far beyond the Holy Order's reach. By now Kakadora was aware that the Ghost was suspicious of the Clan's secret that they guarded the Bloodstone, so he put the key to its location with his son and sent him away. In doing so they hoped to deflect the Ghost's suspicions of them for a while, but it didn't work. Between his suspicions that they guarded the Bloodstone and the knowledge of the prophecy that a son of Naru would kill him the Ghost marked the Clan for death. He sent Kakadora and his team on a mission that was just a trap. They were ambushed by Brevara who killed Ekari. Despite having orders to bring Kakadora back alive, Brevara was unable to prevent Kakadora from dying in a suicide attack. 'Powers and Abilities' As a saran, Ekari was a fire elemental able to channel the powerful Burning Flames for a variety of effects. 'Trivia' - Ekari's mother Aria was a branch member of the Sarada Clan and a younger sister of Dashora's father Aragoran. Her mother was of little interest to the Holy Ghost's plans so when Ekari was born she was not considered important enough (or tested with a high enough power) to be recruited for inclusion in the Royal Family and was raised by the Saran Army like a common saran. John Duke, of course was unaware of this, and it was discovered by Cain when he researched John's lineage following their first fight. When the group came looking for him when Crash reappeared, Cain told John that he also carries the blood of Sarada in him. Cain points this fact out when he says that the Warrior-Born prophecy could be referring to John rather than him. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Sarans Category:Holy Order